


Cold rain and chest pain

by systemicallywritten



Series: Hold my pieces together (so I don't fall apart) [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Basically Tommy is freezing from the rain, Drabble, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Platonic Cuddling, Pre-Manberg-Pogtopia War on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Protective Wilbur Soot, Set right after Tommy and Wilbur get exiled by Schlatt, and Wilbur holds him, no ships, this is not a ship fic you fucking weirdos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:28:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29030205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/systemicallywritten/pseuds/systemicallywritten
Summary: Wilbur huffed at him, lifting up the blanket and crawling underneath it, pressing his back against the wall. Tommy took this as agreement and was about to lay down on the cold dirt when Wilbur spoke up again, repeating: “Come here.”“Huh?” Tommy mumbled, furrowing his eyebrows at the older. Wilbur simply spread his arms as an invite for Tommy to lay down next to him. The boy pulled a face at him.—Literally just a platonic hurt/comfort cuddling drabble because I’m sad and Tommy deserved more comfort than he got during the Pogtopia arc
Series: Hold my pieces together (so I don't fall apart) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2154531
Comments: 3
Kudos: 139





	Cold rain and chest pain

Tommy felt chilled to the bone. His soaked clothes clung to his thin frame like cling wrap and his wet blonde locks were dripping water into his eyes. It didn’t help that it was freezing cold in the sad excuse of a base him and Wilbur had hurriedly named Pogtopia. The few torches on the walls emitted a bit of warmth, but not enough to stop Tommy from trembling from head to toe.

Wilbur was sat on the singular bed in the corner, his hair soaked as well from fleeing from L’manberg in the pouring rain, but at least his clothes were mainly dry, thanks to his long coat being waterproof. The man was deep in thought, bouncing his leg as an anxious habit. How did this end so badly? How did he end up exiled from the country he started? His thoughts were a jumbled, despaired mess and he felt like he was drowning in them. However, an odd sound, like repeated snapping, pulled him out of those thoughts and back into the present. He lifted his head to look for the source of the noise, only for his eyes to land on Tommy. 

The sound was the boy’s teeth clanging together from the cold and he had his arms wrapped around himself for warmth, though it didn’t seem to help much. There was a puddle underneath him from his soaked clothes. Wilbur blinked at him. Jesus. He needed to get a goddamn grip. This wasn’t just about him. Tommy had been exiled too and he looked much worse for wear than Wilbur.

“Christ, Tommy, you look like you’re freezing to death,” He said, tone concerned and stood up from the bed, nearly banging his head on the low ceiling. The blonde let out a dry laugh and with a shaky voice, responded: “Yeah, smartass, it’s because I kind of am.”

“Well, at least take your soaked jacket off, that’s just making it worse,” Wilbur sighed, walking up to the shorter boy, placing the back of his hand on his forehead, recoiling when he felt how freezing cold Tommy’s skin was: “Tommy, you’re like a block of ice. Hurry up, we need to get you warm before you get sick.”

“I’m fine, Wilbur,” Tommy tried, but the older man wasn’t having it and shut him off with a genuinely worried tone, as he said: “Tommy, this is serious, you could get hypothermia. Hurry up.”

Tommy rolled his eyes and shook off his jacket, letting it fall to the cold ground. He had felt like it had provided some warmth, but upon taking it off, he realized it had actually been making it worse. Maybe he had only been wearing it for comfort, knowing it had been a gift from Tubbo. Who knows? His t-shirt was also wet, but not quite as soaked through as his jacket.

”Your shoes and socks too,” Wilbur said, shrugging off his own coat. Tommy looked paler than usual and his lips were nearly white. He could quite literally lose his last life over this and Wilbur wasn’t about to let that happen. Tommy kicked off his shoes and socks without much protest and Wilbur hurriedly wrapped his coat around his shaking shoulders. 

The older of the two was cold too and taking off his coat definitely didn’t help with that, but Tommy was more important. The blonde wrapped the coat around himself tighter, but it did little to warm him up. His bony knees were trembling so hard he looked like he could fall over any minute. This wouldn’t do. Wilbur looked around. They had very few items and even less of those that could help warm the teen. Besides Wilbur’s coat and both of their wet clothes, they only had a thin blanket over the bed and the torches on the walls that wouldn’t help as quickly as Tommy needed. Wilbur needed to figure something out... and that he did, though he knew he would receive annoyed resistance from his friend.

“Tommy, come here,” The brunette said, beckoning Tommy towards the bed. Tommy was too cold and exhausted to question him and walked over, though he made a confused face when he got to the foot of the bed and said: “I can sleep on the floor, man, it’s fine. I’ll be okay.”

Wilbur huffed at him, lifting up the blanket and crawling underneath it, pressing his back against the wall. Tommy took this as agreement and was about to lay down on the cold dirt when Wilbur spoke up again, repeating: “Come here.”

“Huh?” Tommy mumbled, furrowing his eyebrows at the older. Wilbur simply spread his arms as an invite for Tommy to lay down next to him. The boy pulled a face at him.

“What are you on about? No. That’s weird,” The blonde grumbled, shaking his head and Wilbur rolled his eyes at him as he replied: “Tommy, would you rather freeze to death? I know you’re not big on affection but I’m trying to keep you warm here so you don’t fucking die in this hole.”

“Honestly, I think I would rather die,” Tommy snarked, but it came out very half-hearted. He was freezing and he knew his ex-general was right. He felt faint and weak and truly like he may just freeze from the inside out if he let himself pass out on the cold, moist dirt. Also... while he wasn’t big on affection like Wilbur had said, maybe a hug would do something to ease the stinging pain in his chest, caused by the events earlier in the day.

Wilbur didn’t say anything, just kept holding his arms out, until Tommy gave up with an exasperated sigh and walked over, reluctantly crawling into his arms. Wilbur pulled him closer and Tommy fumbled for a moment, to pull the coat over Wilbur as well, upon noticing that the older was shaking too. They shifted around for a moment, neither of them really being used to sharing a bed with someone else, especially one this small, until they found a somewhat comfortable position, with Wilbur’s arm under Tommy’s head and the other slung around his back, with Tommy’s hands lightly holding onto the fabric of Wilbur’s shirt. There was an air of awkwardness present, but the silence between them was more comforting than uneasy.

Tommy had been both right and wrong to think that a hug would be nice at this time. It was definitely warming him up and bringing a sense of comfort, but at the same time it was making the pain in his chest well up to the point that it made tears sting the corners of his eyes. He tried his best not to make Wilbur aware of this overwhelming sadness, but he couldn’t help a small sniffle escaping his cold lips. He thought for a moment that Wilbur may have not heard, but then his arm around Tommy tightened slightly and he spoke, voice quiet, tone implying a similar sort of sadness:

“It’s okay to cry, Tommy.”

“I’m not crying, dickhead!” Tommy protested, but his choked voice betrayed him. He hated acting so weak around anyone, but especially those he looked up to. He pressed his face into Wilbur’s shirt in an attempt to muffle the sobs that threatened to spill.

“I won’t use it against you if you do,” The older man murmured and his tone was watery too, like he was also holding back tears. He pressed his chin to the top of Tommy’s head with a shaky sigh. This was the confirmation Tommy needed to allow some tears to spill and a few sniffles to leave his mouth. He felt so exhausted and sad and he worried about Tubbo. Schlatt had immediately taken the brown haired boy “under his wing” and Tommy couldn’t help but fear it was for some sinister reason he couldn’t figure out yet.

Wilbur stayed quiet, absentmindedly stroking Tommy’s hair like he had before when they had grieved L’Manberg for the first time. God, was that the last time they had hugged? Wilbur felt stupid now for not offering Tommy more comfort in case he had needed it. Because even though Tommy would never admit it, Wilbur could tell from the way he was pressed against him that Tommy has needed this type of safety for a while. He was like a self-proclaimed older brother to Tommy and he felt like he had betrayed him.

“Wilbur, what are we going to do?” Came Tommy’s voice, strained, asking the same question he had asked earlier in the day when they had been sitting in the tower, watching their old allies scrambling to find them. A question Wilbur couldn’t answer then and wasn’t sure he could answer now. All he knew is that he felt such deeply rooted anger for Schlatt that he would do anything to take him down. And he had to give off a strong, hopeful image to Tommy, who looked up to him.

“We’ll get L’Manberg back,” He said, trying to sound sure of himself: “We’ll figure it out, Tommy. We’ll knock Schlatt off his high horse even if we have to bend the meaning of right and wrong.”

Tommy didn’t say anything, but he was no longer crying and his breathing slowly evened out to a slow, sleeping rhythm. Wilbur carefully moved his arm to feel Tommy’s cheek, glad to notice that it felt warm against his fingertips. They would be okay. They had to be. Tomorrow was a new day and they could start planning.

With those thoughts in mind, Wilbur slowly drifted off to sleep as well.

**Author's Note:**

> Thinking about writing an EXTREMELY angsty continuation to this, but not sure yet.
> 
> Comments and kudos are always appreciated! :)


End file.
